WAR! Hinata's conflict!
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Disowned by her clan, Hinata is taken by the Akatsuki. They train her, she changes and she goes back to Konoha. The death of the Hokage affected Naruto the most, and when Akatsuki and Konoha erupt in all out war...what side will Hinata chose? PLEASE R & R
1. The Disownment, DELCARED A DISGRACE!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I wish…TT

Hinata slowly walked down the hall of the Hyuuga compound. Her pale eyes were concentrated on the floor, vacant as she was deep in thought. Hyuuga Hiashi, her father and head of the Hyuuga clan itself, had called her to his office…and she could not be any more nervous. She subconsciously rubbed the tips of her index fingers together, shutting her violet eyes. Not watching where she was going, she accidentally ran into a door, left open by Neji, the overly abusive, destiny-obsessed cousin of Hinata herself. She cursed softly, pushing the door out of her way, shutting it harshly. She rubbed her forehead, which had now turned red. She groaned, letting her arm swing by her side. Stopping at one of the largest doors in the hall, she moaned nervously, looking up at the large wooden door which stood ominously before her. She sighed heavily, placing her hands in front of her lap, holding her hands tightly until her knuckles turned white. Again she sighed, releasing her clasped hands and smoothing her long violet hair. She smoothed her hair, bringing her arms down to place her pale, small hands around her neck. She shut her eyes, looking at the floor and breathing heavily. She brought her hands in front, sighing heavily. Still looking down, she opened her eyes, and looked up at the door. She tilted her head up, staring at the ceiling. She groaned, and reached for the small golden doorknob. She shuffled it slowly, turning it and opening the door silently.

Hiashi sat, shuffling papers on his large oak desk as Hinata nervously walked in. She walked in silently, shutting the door behind her and standing with her back to it. Hiashi finished scribbling on the document he was working on and placed it on a small pile with many other papers. He looked over at her, his eyes lifeless and glaring at the small figure of his daughter.

"Hinata," he began slowly, his light violet eyes seemingly dark and devoid of emotion. He placed his hands, folded neatly, on his desk in front of him. "You're turning into an adult; you are going to be turning eighteen in months. Normally that would mean that you, being born into the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, would become the head…of the Hyuuga clan. However…seeing as you are much too weak –at this Hinata lowered her eyes, wincing slightly at his stinging words- you…will NOT become the Hyuuga head. Instead…the title of the main head of the clan will go to…Neji." Hinata gasped loudly, taking a step backwards and running into the door. Still, Hiashi continued on, seemingly oblivious to the state Hinata was in. "Neji has been able to completely access the byakugan and has completely mastered the art of the Gentle Fist. He is the genius of the Hyuuga clan, comparing only to the genius of the deceased Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. Because of this, the seal on Neji's head will be removed, completely securing him a place in the main Hyuuga branch. However…you and your younger sister, Hanabi…will be branded will the Branch house seal, branding you a branch house member. But…because you ARE too weak, and do not seem to be improving…-Hinata's eyes perked up at this, listening in hope that she would not be branded.- you will instead, along with Hanabi…you will be both be banished…and disowned." He finished talking, staring at Hinata who was staring in complete shock. The impact of his words hit her, and she slid to the floor, her legs spread out in an uncomfortable angle. She stared blankly at her father, who was just staring and sitting, watching her silently. She sat with her arms and hands between her legs, her eyes focusing on the floor. She shut her eyes tightly, crystal tears forming at the corners of her pale violet eyes. She slowly brought her hands upwards, holding them inches from her face. They quivered slightly, as she stared at them in shock. She opened her eyes, byakugan activated, tears running down her face. She narrowed her eyes, her thin violet eyebrows furrowing as she turned her head up to look at the ass-hole of a father.

"You…BASTARD!" she howled, her normally shy, stuttering voice now full of authority, bearing a deep growl. "HOW….DARE YOU! Here I work my fucking ASS off to please you, TO PLEASE THE CLAN, to please Neji-san, TO SHOW I AM. NOT. WOTHLESS! AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE A GODDAMN PIECE OF FUCKING CRAP! I TRAIN…EVERY GODDAMN DAY, I WORK HARD TO BETTER MYSELF, WORKING MYSELF TO DEATH, AND YET _YOU _SEE NO IMPROVEMENT WHEN IT IS HAPPENING BEFORE YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING, HEARTLESS EYES!" she sobbed, her shoulders quivering noticeably. She shut her fist tightly, her knuckles turning white as she cussed him out. Hiashi's normally calm, emotionless eyes were now wide-eyed in surprise, his own daughter, the normally shy, weak, Naruto-obsessed –not that Hiashi knew, of course- and demure girl of the Hyuuga clan showing a different side to her personality.

Hinata continued, lifting up her head to stare with harsh eyes at the twin of Hizashi. With eyes still wide, Hiashi looked at Hinata, palms now flat on the desk, and his torso slightly pushed forward, his mouth noticeably agape.

"You……ASSHOLE! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! YOU CALL ME A GODDAMNED DISGRACE?!" she screeched, her voice reaching its highest point. "YOU DAMNED HYUUGA….BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" With this loud footsteps could be heard rushing to Hiashi's office. She stood up, byakugan activated, her hand glowing with the Hyuuga signature fighting style. An anbu with a blue striped mask rushed in and grabbed the Hyuuga girl roughly by her shoulders, holding her back with one hand. She growled, pushing his hand harshly, charging the Hyuuga head. Another anbu, this one with a tiger striped mask ran in, and both anbu grabbed her shoulders, holding her back. She became lump, crystal tears running down her flustered cheeks. Hiashi; his face emotionless despite being attacked, laughed. It started as a snicker, than a guffaw, a laugh, and then a full blown hearty laugh, mocking Hinata. He stood up and stopped laughing abruptly.

"Anbu." He snapped, staring at the two men restraining Hinata. "Take her away until I begin the preparations for the disownment of Hyuuga Hinata…and Hyuuga Hanabi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata muttered angrily under her breath as the anbu "lead" her to her room. Both anbu were surprised at hearing such language from the calm and 'sweet natured' Hinata. One anbu, the tiger striped mask, decided to speak up.

"Please Lady Hinata; you are a major 'accomplishment' of the Hyuuga clan." He spoke softly, staring ahead blankly. Hinata loosened herself from the anbu's arms, turning to face him quickly. She grabbed at the red scarf draped around his neck, grasping it tightly in her hand.

"Don't you patronize me!" she spat, pulling the man close than harshly pushing him away.

She pulled herself away from the anbu, narrowing her eyes and growling inaudibly. The men stepped back, and Hinata smirked gloatfully at them. She stopped smirking, and narrowed her eyes even further, the two anbu watching her every move. She tilted up her head in a very Shikamaru-like way and smirked, than swiftly brought her head down, glaring at the two. She smiled broadly, turning around and looking over her right shoulder, her dark violet hair shrouding her view.

"Tell Hiashi…and I will come after you. I may be weak, but I will stand my ground." She smiled softly, her face full of sadness and despair. She turned around, looked at the floor, than ran off swiftly. The two anbu tried to run after, but they lost her, unable to find her dark form against the midnight sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid mother-fucking Hyuuga bastard." Hinata grumbled softly under her breath, walking slowly in the dark forest surrounding Konoha. She groaned, plopping down onto the cold, brittle ground. She sat, cross-legged on the brown, brittle grass, ripping up the small weeds, cursing out the Hyuuga clan head. She sighed heavily, sending herself backwards to rest on the grass. She pulled out the small flowers decorating its surface, crushing them with a sift motion of her fingers. She looked up, the bright, glowing blue moon sitting stationary above her. She watched it for a long time, deep in thought, still pulling up and crushing the small flowers. After about an hour of solitude, soft footsteps crunching on the grass could be heard. She sat up quickly, twisting her body around uncomfortably to see the intruder upon her solitude. She narrowed her pale eyes, straining them to see the person. She smacked herself mentally, and activated her kekai genkai of the Hyuuga clan, the signature byakugan. Orange…yellow…blue…only one ninja, in all of Konoha wore those three colours….at least mixed together. Naruto slowly walked over to the steaming Hyuuga girl, worry in his eyes. He walked over to her, looking down at her gently, as she stared straight ahead, the pale blue moon staring blankly at her.

"Err…Hinata, a-are you…okay?" he asked softly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his day-glow orange pants. Hinata growled, looking up at Naruto's whickered face. She softly closed her eyes, opening them again slowly, crying softly.

"No…Naruto." She whispered, standing up quickly, turning to face the kyuubi ninja. "I'm…not fine." She sobbed, her shoulders shuddering visibly. Naruto cocked his head, looking at her sadly.

"What's wrong…Hinata?!" he asked urgently. He took his hands from his pockets, placing them in front of his chest, gesturing. Hinata smiled sadly, liking the concerned Naruto.

"My father….-sob- is…DISOWNING ME!" she growled, shutting her eyes tightly, jerking her head to the side swiftly, and causing the violet hair around her to whip at her face. Naruto gasped, widening his ocean blue eyes as far as saucers, backing away a few inches.

"But why, Hinata?!" he proclaimed angrily, the kyuubi fox inside him stirring up his tremendous temper. "You're a _Hyuuga," _he spoke, emphasizing the prestigious clan. "You're the fucking HEIR TO THE DAMN CLAN!" he shut his eyes, tears also running down his tanned cheeks. "You fought NEJI, the damned genius of the clan, and you almost beat him, you're not weak, nor are you a failure!" he said, his voice steadily rising. Hinata scoffed, clasping at her head quickly, shutting her eyes and yelling.

"DON'T YOU SEE, NARUTO?! THAT'S WHY IM A FAILURE!" Naruto looked confused, opening his eyes and glaring past her. "I FOUGHT HIM, I ALMOST WON…BUT LOOK AT IT FROM THE CLAN'S VIEW! ALMOST WINNING BUT LOOSING IS WORSE THAN IF I HAD JUST FORFITED…

THAT WAY I WOULD HAVE LEFT WITH DIGNITY, WITHOUT BEING PROVED AS A FUCKING WEAKLING!" she was sobbing loudly, her entire body shaking. Naruto's blue eyes widened even further…if that is possible.

"I'm sorry…Hinata." He spoke softly and sadly, his words hollow and empty. Hinata wiped her tears away with fragile hands, shaking her head at Naruto.

"If someone comes for me…" she trailed off. "Don't tell them." With that…Hinata turned around, rushing off through the forest, leaving Naruto confused in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blurs of dark green, streaks of blue, splotches of a bright, glowing yellow. Those were the colours seen by Hinata as she rushed through the Konoha forest in sunset, desperately running from Konoha, from Naruto, from her life. Late last night, after running from Naruto, she had gone back to the Hyuuga manor, to gather some things needed for her life away from her life.

FLASHBACK:

_Hinata rushed forward quickly; panting slightly…she had run from Naruto so fast. She hated leaving him there, but…he just didn't understand her, her life, the life of the infamous HYUUGA clan. She scowled, narrowing her brow, deep in thought. Upon reaching her destination, the Hyuuga manor, she slowed her pace, now walking silently to the far left side of her "home." She looked up towards her room, it was extremely dark inside, and it looked untouched. She groaned, not wanting to climb up the side of the building this late at night. She turned her head, scanning the surrounding area for a means to get to her room. Seeing a large tree, with branches extending to her window, she smiled an eerie, glowing smile. Forming a handeseal, she released charka, a light blue gust forming around her sandal clad feet. She placed one foot against the bark of the tree, than placing the other, she slowly, but surely, walked up the tree's side. She reached a long, thin branch, seemingly too spindly for her to walk across. Still, she placed one foot cautiously on the branch, hearing it creak and groan under her weight. Slowly, she crawled her way across the branch, slowly making her way to her closed window. She knelt at the base of the windowsill, a cautiously pulled a shuriken from the black holder attached to her knee. With a smooth motion, she cut a medium sized hole in the glass, poking it out with her index finger. Hearing the soft thump of the glass hitting her bed, she reached her hand through, and unlocked the window. She placed the shuriken back into the container, and slowly lifted the window. With the agility of a cat…or ninja, rather, she slipped through the window, landing softly on her bed. She jumped off, rushing to her cabinets and dressers. Pulling a rather large bag from one drawer, she stuff in it; clothes, weapons, and other "girl" necessities. She opened her door silently, and slipped down to the kitchen, placing food and things needed to live. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and weeping softly. She left the kitchen, and walked through the main hall. She opened the large entrance door, and slipped out, walking out into the cold, cold night. She turned to look over her shoulder, to look at the house that had oppressed her for all the years she had lived, to the 'family' that never treated her as such, to the only home she had ever known, despite it never actually being home. She growled, turned around, and leapt through the night. _

END FLASHBACK

The soft warm sunlight of the golden orange, watercolour sun warmed her after a cold night in the woods. It felt nice. She panted, slowing her pace until coming to a stop in a sturdy-looking tree. Placing her bag where the branch met the tree trunk, she plopped down, laying her head on her arms, closing her eyes, tired. She groaned, trying to find a relaxing position against the hard tree, without any luck. After a few moments, she closed her eyes, the exhaustion catching up to her as she closed her eyes to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Myb swe atto gue hin new?" Hinata's eyes snapped open upon hearing another, muffled, voice below her. Without losing her balance on the tree, she leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious person(s) below her. She looked down, the two figures seemingly oblivious to her presence. One had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail at the side to his head; the other had short, spiky…black (?) hair? She couldn't tell from a distance, so activating her byakugan, she got a better look. They were facing toward her, so it was easier to catch a glimpse of the mysterious strangers. The blonde one had a large chunk of his hair covering his right eye, but when he flipped it in annoyance to his companion; she saw a small camera that had been surgically placed onto his eye. The other had no face, not that she could see, for it was covered with a bright orange mask, with thin black swirls circling a small eyehole of his left eye. They both wore long black cloaks, red clouds lined with white strategically placed on the front, back and sides. She gasped, recognizing the getup the two wore. Akatsuki. The blonde one was holding a tanned hat in his hand, long white strips hanging from it. She leaned forward a little more, hoping to hear what they were saying.

"Shut up you stupid idiot!" said the blonde, harshly smacking over his head with the hat. The orange mask wearer groaned, clasping at his head in an overdramatic fashion.

"But Tobi is a good boy, Deidara-senpai!" he said, speaking with a youthful exuberance, almost rivaling Gai and Lee's "youthfulness." She imagined the man 'Tobi' in an overly tight neon green spandex suit and laughed, despite her hands clasped over her mouth to stop her from doing so. The dark haired one looked up, staring at the tree when Hinata had dived into the next to hide herself from his gaze.

"Deidara-kun?" he asked innocently, rubbing the tips of his forefingers together in a very Hinata like fashion. The blonde scowled, again smacking the mask over his head with the hat.

"TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, BAKA!" rubbing one hand on his head clearly annoyed. The mask sighed, pointing to the tall tree.

'But Tobi is a good boy, and plus Deidara-senpai, I saw something in the tree!" he yelled, pointing enthusiastically to the tree again. Hinata gasped, trying to conceal herself in the dark and light greens and yellows of the tree's leaves. Deidara groaned, cursing under his breath as he reached into his cloak. The folds of the cloak turned outward, revealing a long thin hand reaching into a brown bag, pulling out a sticky white substance. He folded his hand over the mysterious substance, rubbing his hand back and forth for a few moments. His hand opened, revealing a human mouth on his hand, also a small clay bird with small white wings and large black eyes. Hinata cocked her head to the side, watching in curiosity at the blonde ninja. He placed it on the ground, backing away, gesturing that the mask do the same. They walked off for a few feet, the blonde turning around swiftly, his hands forming a seal. Muttering whatever the jutsu was, the bird grew in size, grew large, almost to the size of a small building. The blonde man leapt into the air, jumping onto the magnificent bird's backside. The bird rose up high, flapping its giant wings to reach the branch where Hinata was hidden. The man reached the branch quickly, jumping off the birds back, allowing it to shrink in its size. Walking cautiously onto the branch, the man looked around, soft whirring and clicking could be heard as he walked, a hand placed to the side of his face. The camera! Hinata groaned softly, making sure the man could not hear her. The ninja walked closer, his footsteps approached her bush, and she inhaled, holding her breath as the man walked by. As she thought she heard his footsteps disappear, she exhaled, releasing the breath she had taken. Little did she know, but the man was waiting just outside her bush, allowing a medium sized spider to act as his partner in crime. She sighed, brushing a loose strand of violet hair behind her ear. The man on the other side of the bush smiled, reaching through the foliage with one arm. Hinata closed her eyes, and opened them…only to see a mysterious hand peaking its way through. She screamed, tumbling backwards, falling out of the tree. She landed with a hard thud, and upon falling, she grasped her back, hissing in pain. As she sat there in agony, the mask wearing ninja, of whom she had just plopped in front of, cocked his head, looking at her intently. Hinata rubbed the back of her head, cursing this 'Deidara' when she felt a presence staring at her. She cautiously looked up, her gaze meeting with that of the orange man, and she screamed yet again, a visible red blush creeping onto her cheeks as she scrambled backwards. She bumped into another solid object, and she groaned. Hoping it was a tree, she slowly turned around, glancing up into the not-so-happy face of the blonde ninja. Screaming again, her face turning vibrantly red, Hinata fainted, collapsing right at the feet of the blonde-haired Akatsuki member.

"OH NOES, DEIDARA-KUN! –Smack! - "Tobi rubbed the back of his head in pain, pointing at the collapsed girl at the feet of his 'senpai.' "YOU KILLED HER!" he rushed over to her side, picking her up gently, allowing her limp form to hang across his arms. Deidara scowled, rolling his mix of sky-blue and ocean-green eyes.

"No use leaving her here, un. Might as well take her with us." Although wearing his mask, Tobi's face instantly brightened, as an invisible smile crept across his face.

"YAY! WE GET TO TAKE HER!" momentarily forgetting the girl in his arms, he raised them happily, letting the girl drop with a thud at his feet. He gasped, holding his hands to his face, his 'eye' closed. "OH NOES! I DROPPED HER!" Deidara groaned, walking slowly over to his semi-retarded teammate. –A.N. NO I DON'T THINK TOBI IS RETARDED!-

"Hey stupid." Replied Deidara, with another smack across Tobi's head. "I'll carry her, un." Well…he didn't really _carry _her. More like…placed her on his giant bird, while walking along side her. - . -

Tobi groaned dramatically, placing an outward faced palm to his masked face. "Aww…Deidara-kun, he whined. "I wanted to carry her!" Deidara rolled his eye, flipping his blonde hair away, momentarily allowing a view of his full face.

"Too bad, so sad, un." He smiled broadly, hopping onto his giant bird and flying away, leaving a saddened Tobi in his dust.

XXOMGTHEAKATSUKIHASMETHINATA!WOWZERS!OMGWTFBBQ?!XX

Dejected, Naruto walked slowly along the alley of Konoha, throughout the darkness…there was nothing. His head was bowed, his vibrant blonde hair clouding his eyes. He sighed sadly, thinking about the previous night. Hinata had seemed so angry, and there was nothing he could do. He felt so helpless, hopeless, he couldn't help her. He shuffled his feet, kicking at a small rock, sending it flying into the air. He followed the rock with his eyes, anything to get him to stop thinking about Hinata. However, that would be impossible as her own cousin; Hyuuga Neji came running over to him. He stopped, resting on his knees, panting heavily. He looked up, his long brown hair frazzled, hanging in loose strands surrounding his face. His byakugan was activated, the veins on the sides of his face clearly agitated, and visible. His pale violet eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed, and he looked angry. He looked up swiftly, violet eyes staring intently into blue ones. "Naruto…" he panted, his chest heaving up, down, up, down. "Have….you…seen….Hinata-chan?" He seemed distressed, but Naruto thought it to be an act.

"Why do you care?!" he spat, baring his pearly white fangs. "Because of YOU, she is being disowned, her own family…because she lost to you!" he growled, grabbing Neji by his collar and pushing him against the fence surrounding the alley. Neji growled in reply, grasping at Naruto's collar as well and bringing his face closer.

"DON'T SPEAK OF MATTERS OF WHICH YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!!" he released Naruto's collar, kicking him harshly in the chest, pushing him away. Naruto fell backwards, hissing in pain. He stood up, shakily, rushing back over to Neji, harshly punching him in the face. Hearing a sharp crack, Neji fell to the ground in a heap. He stood up, wiping blood from his lips.

"This is senseless!" he yelled. "Have you seen her or not, she is missing! While she may be being disowned, she is still a goddamned Hyuuga! WHERE IS SHE?!" he shut his eyes tightly, lines forming at the corners of his eyes. Naruto's hardened face softened as he watched the Hyuuga prodigy. He thought about seeing Hinata, and what she had said….. _"If someone comes for me…" she trailed off. "Don't tell them" _

"_I can't tell him…Hinata told me not too! But…he really needs to find her…what should I do?! Damn it Hinata. Why must you make this hard?!"_ he thought. He looked up at the distant moon….glowing happily. He shut his eyes softly, opening his mouth to speak.

"No…Neji, I haven't seen her…sorry." He heard Neji sigh, and footsteps running off. He opened his eyes quickly in time to see Neji run the corner, three anbu with blood red scarves disappearing behind him.

XXXOMGNEJIISACTUALLYLOOKINGFORHINATAWHYNEJIWHY?!XXXXX

A soft shuffling, a large clattering noise, curse words following. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, momentarily forgetting her surroundings. She sat up; a thick blanket lay across her legs and chest. She pulled it off slowly, inconspicuously looking at her surroundings. It was a dark place, depressing to even look at, really. It was apparently inside a cave, the walls were dark stone, dripping with water. She sat up quickly, sensing no one in the area, almost falling out of the couch-thing she slept on. She slowly slipped from her bed, standing up cautiously, activating byakugan as well. She saw two shapes, one had the similar pony-tail shape as Deidara, so she assumed it was him…the other had something shrouding his head, it was rather large and looked like….leaves? She shrugged it off, deactivating byakugan, searching about the cave-area. She walked slowly, and silently, avoiding the room her supposed captors sat in. Tip- toeing past their room she came to another, one she hadn't bothered to use byakugan on. She silently opened the door, expecting no one in the darkness. But, surprising her, a shape came out of the shadows, a shape with spiky brown hair, and a vibrant orange mask. Something about this person made her feel at ease, or at least as much as she could be with an Akatsuki. Almost screaming, she clasped her hands around her mouth, hyperventilating slightly. She slowed her breathing down, placing her hands in front of her, looking at orange-mask. He "smiled" at her, standing in front of her, his head tilted to the side.

"Is strange girl okay?" he asked, childishly. Hinata smiled, surprisingly comfortable with the man.

"Hehehe." She giggled softly, a soft pink blush escaping across her cheeks. "My name is Hinata. And yes, strange girl is okay." She smiled softly, tiling her head down. Orange mask smiled again, raising his hands in happiness and shouting 'yea!'

Hinata shushed him, but the damage had been done. Slow, but loud footsteps walking down the hall to the room. The golden doorknob shuffled slowly, revealing at first, only Deidara. But when the door swung open completely, it revealed a half black, half white…plant man?! Hinata screamed, fainting as Deidara caught her in his arms.

"Damn it Zetsu!" he yelled, looking over at the plant-like creature. "You scared her!" he picked Hinata up, carrying her to the bed that sat hidden in the shadows. Gesturing for him to flip on the lights, Zetsu flipped it on, a golden light flooding the room. Tobi cried dramatically, sobbing loudly, and moaning. "Shut up, un!" yelled Deidara, using one hand to fan Hinata awake, after a moment she did, blushing as she met the gaze of the blonde haired man. She sat up, looking around the room, scared. She saw Zetsu again, and almost fainted, but Deidara told her it was fine.

"No, no, no, un! Zetsu is fine…" he said urgently, leaving out the fact that he had multiple personalities AND was cannibalistic. Hinata clamed down, just staring intently at the plant man.

"**Tell the girl to stop staring at me." He spoke. ** Hinata freaked, averting her gaze quickly. _"Aww…come on Zetsu-kun." He said again…speaking to himself in third person. This voice was calmer, gentler than the first voice that had spoken so harshly. "Let her stare, she's never seen a guy like us before!" _**"Fine, just don't stare too long, hn." The other side giggled happily, and both sides ceased to speak. **Hinata was severely confused, why were they talking to each other, why was there a they?! She grasped at her head, a headache causing her head to throb viciously. Deidara noticed her confusion, laughing a little in spite of himself.

"It's a little confusing, un. See…Zetsu-kun has two personalities…one is clam, nice and kinda stupid…like Tobi, un. He said, pointing to the orange mask ninja. Tobi pouted, proclaiming he was NOT stupid. Hinata giggled softly, turning to pay attention to Deidara. He continued to speak, "and you see, the OTHER personality of Zetsu here is slightly evil, he's harsher, meaner and overall…you don't want to mess with that side, un." He beamed happily. He closed his eyes and opened them again, rubbing the back of his head nervously, speaking again softly, and quickly. "anotherthingyoudontwanttoknowaboutzetsuisthathe'sacannibal." Hinata rubbed her eyes, unable to understand, or hear, what Deidara had just said. Tobi, being the slightly stupider one, just shouted it out.

"ZETSU-KUN IS A CANNIBAL!!11!2!" He raised his arms, shouting gleefully. Hinata's eyes widened, making sure she heard that correctly.

"C-c-c-c-c-cannibal? CANNIBAL?!" assuming she would faint, Deidara placed his arms behind the small girl, sighing softly as her limp form came into contact with his arms.

XXOMGZETSU-KUNSCAREDHINATACHAN!DEIDARAANDTOBIARECUTEXX

What a boring night. Training, eating, more training…sleeping. A normal day after defeating Orochimaru, mostly training…growing stronger till his revenge would be actualized, and then he could die…peacefully. Depressing, really. Sasuke ruthlessly kicked the training pole, indents of his sandal seen with every kick. He groaned, slowing his kicks until completely stopping them. He sighed, placing his hands on his knees and resting. He closed his obsidian eyes, tilting his head back to stare at the blazing sun…only a few more months….

XXXOMGWHATDOESSASUKEHAVEPLANNED?!DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNXXXX

She had to stop doing that. Her head was hurting, throbbing like a bitch. She groaned, clasping her head, ruffling her long violet hair. Hinata groaned, sitting up too quickly had caused her head to start spinning, and she lost her balance...falling into the arms of an eagerly awaiting Tobi. She sighed, not seeming to mind being in the arms of the childish Akatsuki. Tobi "smiled", his short brown hair tilting to the side as he cocked his head. He rubbed his fingers together sheepishly, "blushing."

"Um…geez, h-Hinata-chan." He spoke softly, rubbing his fingers even more furiously together. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking at the floor, where his feet shuffled nervously. "Uh…e-er, y-you're k-kinda…cute, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed, not from nervousness or anger, but because she was flattered, not Naruto flattered but…generally flattered that Tobi noticed her.

"R-really?" she nervously chattered, also rubbing her fingers together. She smiled softly, one of her only _true _smiles. Tobi's 'face' matured, and he let his hands drop to his sides. Hinata shyly looked up at him, blushing vibrantly in her cheeks. Tobi "smiled", grasping her hands in his black gloved ones. He looked into her pale violet eyes, causing her blush to increase.

"I-I mean it Hinata, you're…," he gulped, obviously nervous. "Very beautiful." He lowered his head, anticipating her next remark. Hinata smiled broadly, not the least affected by his remark.

"Tobi-kun…" she started slowly, looking into his eye intently. "I'd say the same thing…but I don't know what you look like." She giggled, raising and dropping her shoulders. Tobi gasped in surprise, releasing her hands. One gloved hand reached behind his head, the other holding the bottom of his mask. Hinata gasped and leaned forward expectantly. Tobi slipped the vibrant orange mask off his face, tossing it onto the floor with a soft thud. Hinata gasped slightly upon gazing at his face. Unlike how she had imagined it, it was not bloodied, bruised, or mangled in any way. He had one eye covered, the right eye, with a black eye patch, completely obscuring his view. His spiky brown hair, now loose from the mask, slightly hung over his forehead, almost reaching his eyes. The visible eye was so dark it was almost black, but with a personality of its own, shiny brightly with happiness. He had a good shaped nose, and thick pouty lips. He was _really _cute…Hinata noticed. She blushed, staring at his face maybe a little TOO much. Tobi smiled broadly, closing his dark eye and blushing, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata smiled, reminiscing. She could almost imagine three long whiskers along the sides of his cheeks, the same blonde hair…and she smiled sadly. Tobi opened his eyes, cocked his head, staring at her worried.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding slightly sad. Hinata gasped softly, looking up into the face of the awaiting Tobi. She smiled broadly, tightly shutting her pale eyes. She waved her hands urgently back and forth, blushing.

"OH! N-no, Tobi-kun! Nothing is the matter, you're so cute…you reminded me of someone…that's all." She smiled broadly, leaning forward slightly, the corners of her lips turned up in a soft smile. Tobi blushed vibrantly, clasping his arms and grinning.

"You think…I'm cute?" Hinata couldn't help but laugh, smiling vibrantly. Hinata nodded furiously, her dark violet hair in a fury around her. She reached for his gloved hand, clasping it tightly in her small, ungloved hand. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, to which he blushed, almost glowing. "You're very cute, Tobi-kun." She cocked her head, now twiddling her forefingers nervously.

"_I can forget about Naruto while I'm here." She thought, smiling sadly. "Tobi-kun is a lot like him…and he's kinda…cuter too." She smiled inwardly, imaging her life with Tobi. She mentally smacked herself, she couldn't like an Akatsuki!_

She grasped his arm, holding it tightly to her bosom, nuzzling into his arm. Tobi smiled, leaning over and picking his mask up, placing it back on his face.

XXXANDTHEPAIRINGISDECIDED…TOBIxHINATA-CHAN...ADORABLE!XXXX

Pit- pattering, the rain fell nonstop. Naruto watched it, following the raindrops as they fell to the ground, bursting as it connected with the grass. He was sitting on the ground, his legs tucked under each other Indian style, his head tilted toward the eerie blue moon. In his hand he held a small porcelain cup, filled to the brim with sake. He brought it to his lips, taking a rather large gulp of the beverage, throwing it to the floor without a second glance. He groaned, grabbing his head in pain. Some nineteenth birthday this was…sitting alone…on the floor…in the rain…drinking sake. Fantastic. He filled the cup again, drinking it all in one swig, filling it over and over, taking five drinks at least. His eyes were bloodshot red, black bags visible under his eyes, almost rivaling Itachi's. He laughed bitterly, reaching for yet another drink. As he reached to pour the sake, the bottle tipped, and nothing came out. He groaned…oh well, he was already drunk. He stood up wobbly, loosing his balance and tipping to the side. He managed to catch himself before he fell, one arm raised above his head, one protecting his chest, and one foot about a foot off the ground…and yet he did not fall. He balanced himself again, reaching into the knapsack on his side for a full bottle of sake. He brought it to his lips, drinking half of it down. Walking wildly, he tipped to the side, making the rest of the contents of his bottle tip out. He groaned in annoyance…that was his last bottle. He wanted more sake, so…like any other civilian, he went to a bar. And although it was technically two in the morning, it was still open, serving customers willing to pay. Naruto smiled drunkenly, reaching for some money. Slamming it onto the counter, he ordered five more bottles of sake, wanting to forget…everything. Feeling a presence next to him, he cocked his head to the left, catching a glimpse of his former sensei. Kakashi saluted him, closing his visible eye in a smile. Naruto blinked his eyes, trying desperately to remember the face.

"OH! Kkashi- sensay." He spoke, slurring his words as he reached for a second bottle. Kakashi opened his eye, staring at Naruto; worried. He reached for one of Naruto's bottles, slipping of his navy blue mask to gulp it down. Naruto blinked in his direction, noticing something different in his sensei's face. Kakashi smiled his entire face now visible, minus one eye. He took Naruto's third bottle…his fourth, downing them quickly, becoming slightly less drunk than Naruto. The barman walked over, clearing the counter, pushing them away and off the bar stools.

"HEY!" he barked, ushering them away. "I don't care where you go, but you've drank too much, and I can't have you in my bar anymore." He ushered them away, Naruto growling, moaning that he wanted more sake. Kakashi wrapped one arm around Naruto's shoulders, waving one arm wildly in front of him.

"Ole wrlds ows! –translation: "Whole worlds ours!"- He spoke, widening his eye dramatically, pulling Naruto along on his high trip. Naruto gasped, waving his hands in front of him, opening his mouth to speak.

"SIS! We cn tke tle wrld bah strm!" he smiled, also wrapping an arm around his old teacher. Kakashi nodded his head; smiling broadly, than laughing stupidly, he turned to Naruto, confusion in his eyes.

"Er…whaddya say?" Naruto laughed, blushing sheepishly. "I unno!" he moaned back, falling to the ground, bringing Kakashi with him. They lay on the ground, laughing wildly, waving their arms around. Kakashi, being the less drunk, stood up, grabbing Naruto by the collar and pulling him up as well.

"DUDE!" yelled Kakashi, freaking out. "EYE"S GOT MISSN TOMRW!" he released Naruto, running off, weaving wildly, narrowly missing crashing into a pole which he obviously did not see in his drunken stupor. Naruto pointed, laughing at him. He spoke Neanderthal, not using many words, "he he….kashi go bang." Saying this, he walked off, banging into the exact pole Kakashi had missed.

XXXOMGKAKAKASHIANDNARUTOGOTDRUNK,BADTEACHERNARUTO!XX

Deidara was bored…make that EXTREMELY bored. There was nothing to do in the makeshift Akatsuki cave, most of his clay was at the official cave, and he had already blown up his small supply, at Tobi's expense. Speaking of the orange wearing ninja….he was also bored.

"Hinata-CHAAAANNNN?!" he whined, tugging at his Akatsuki cloak. Hinata awoke, surprised by the sudden interruption to her nap. She looked around, smiling softly when her eyes settled on Tobi.

"Er…-what is it, Tobi-kun?" she asked softly, blinking her eyes awake.

He decided to speak up, his voice surprisingly mature, a departure from his normal boisterous, Naruto-like behavior. "Nothing, Hinata-chan." His mask was off, and he was smiling broadly…although it was a fake smile…seemingly pained. Hinata cocked her head, not buying this act for a second. She walked over to him, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"-Giggle- Tobi-kun." Tobi smiled broadly at this, his eyes curving into an upside down 'U.' "I don't believe you. What's a matter?" Tobi looked down sheepishly, than looked up, staring into Hinata's eyes. He looked away again, blushing at nothing in particular. He turned around, shifting his weight to face Hinata dead on. He leaned forward, kissing Hinata on her cheek, to which she blushed vibrantly. She turned her face, kissing Tobi on his cheek in return. They smiled shyly, and Tobi became bold, softly kissing Hinata on her lips. Her eyes widened, and a vibrant red blush snuck across her cheeks. She kissed him harder and Tobi placed his hands on other sides her face, deepening the kiss. Hinata gently wrapped one arm around his waist, placing her free hand on one of Tobi's. They separated, both smiling sheepishly. Hinata stood up, walking away, looking at Tobi, blushing extremely red. She walked out of the room…leaving a very NON-bored Tobi behind her.

XXXOMGTHEYKISSEDEVERYBODYSAYAWWWWWWWWWWWWWXXXXX

Sasuke groaned; his ebony hair hanging in front of his ember eyes. He sighed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He stood up, crimson red liquid dripping from his clenched knuckles. The large room was seemingly empty, but hundreds of bodies littered the floor, blood pooling under their dead forms, the stench of copper clouding the air. Calmly he walked off, dragging the blood stained katana behind him. His clothes were torn, slashes, bruises and cuts marred his body…but he did not care. He left the room, the large iron door clanging loudly behind him; he shut the door, staring off into blank space, opening cracked lips to speak softly.

"Get ready Konoha…Sasuke's coming back." With those words, he walked off, his footsteps echoing loudly in the lair of the snake itself.

XXXOMGSASUKEISGOINGTOKONOHAWHATTHECRAPWOMAN?!XXXXXXX

"FUCK IT!" Kankuro cursed loudly, holding his thumb tightly as blood spewed from a small cut. Karasu was lying in his lap, open and filthy, as Kankuro had taken it upon himself to fix it and clean it, only to be stabbed in the thumb with one of his hidden weapons. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking it. He pulled it out, wrapping a small bandage around it that he had gotten from Temari, who was sitting across from him Indian style, her head on her hands, laughing at him tenderly. Kankuro growled, snapping at her.

'Don't laugh at me!" he whined, tossing Karasu from his lap. Temari laughed harder, holding her sides which were now hurting. Kankuro groaned, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, wiping off some of his trademark face paint as well. He groaned, wiping his entire "face" off. He was clean now, a different look for him. His tanned skin, dark eyes, somewhat large nose looked different without the paint decorating it. He smiled softly, speaking. "There…that's better." He picked Karasu up hastily, shutting its compartments and stuffing the weapons back in. he tossed him ever-so-gently on the bed, it landing with a soft thud on its surface. Temari smiled softly, watching the elder brother slip of his shirt and toss it to the ground…typical Kankuro behaviour. Kankuro looked over his shoulder, blushing.

"Er…you mind sis, that's kinda embarrassing." Like his face, his entire body had purple paint all over it. –TAKING ARTISTIC LICENSE HERE….I know he doesn't have paint all over…this just sounds cooler. :P- The pain traveled all the way, sneaking down his hips and disappearing where his pants began. Temari looked away, tending back to her fan. The door that closed off the room creaked open, revealing a very tired Gaara….but what could you expect from the Kazekage? He groaned, falling onto the bed and placing one hand on his forehead.

"PAIN!" he yelled. Temari gasped, rushing to the restroom and returning with medicine. Nothing but a headache, but they couldn't be too careful. She smiled as Gaara popped the pills, no water needed, and settled back on the bed, closing his light green eyes. Kankuro, BARELY noticing his brother in the room, gasped, covering his naked form in embarrassment.

"GAARA!" he yelled, his muscular arms desperately trying to cover his naked torso. Gaara smirked, looking over at Kankuro, using expert aim to hit him on the head with a very hard pillow. He clutched his head, howling in pain, cursing the younger brother of his. Just as he was about to attack him full on with Karasu, despite his nakedness, Temari stood up, clasping her very large fan.

"Well….I'm off to Konoha…see ya later naked boy." She laughed, gently hitting Kankuro on the head, making him blush furiously.

XXXXXXXXXXTHISISNOTASEPERATEPARTOFTEHSTOREH!!!!!!XXXXXXXX

The walk out of the city of Suna hadn't taken so long, or not as long as Temari had expected. With a burst of charka, she was sent flying, rushing with superhuman speed through the sands of the village of sand. Her large fan placed strategically placed on her back, she rushed off, her four ponytails trailing behind her.

Hours upon hours later, Temari reached the large gates of Konoha, gasping, the journey had taken a lot out of her. She perked up however, seeing the familiar site of Hokage tower, off to see Shikamaru.

XXXYESITSSHIKATEMNOTINOTHOUGHTHATPARINGISCUTE2XXXXXXXXX

Both Ino and Sakura were busy; Ino was busy separating papers, sorting them into piles, this and that. Sakura, the head medic nin behind Konoha's hospital now, had a reputation to uphold. So there she was…treating small cuts in the pediatric area of the hospital. She was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair, bending over to examine the small bleeding cut on the five year old boy's knee. He whimpered slightly as she treated it, until she stood up, smiling broadly, handing him a small candy.

"Here you go." She smiled, cocking her head to the side, her face glowing with happiness. The boy smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks, gladly taking his candy, walking off with his smiling mother. Sakura laughed softly, standing up and wiping her hands on the cream apron around her waist. It had been years since Tsunade

was the head of the hospital, but she was growing older…and despite still being able to kick the ass out of ANY Naruto wannabe…she was now almost sixty, being almost ten years older than when Naruto had first met her…she was actually quite older. Because of using her youth jutsu so often, she was unable to use it as often, and had recently given it up completely…cold turkey if you will. She was still beautiful, but wrinkles were formed on her face, her skin slightly damaged from all the years of sake abuse. Still obtaining superhuman speed and strength, it had since diminished slightly, however still being intimidating. Sakura had grown stronger, faster, fitter, and overall better medic nin, and had taken head position in the hospital. She wiped her brow, slipping off the apron and walking out of the room, smiling faces of the nurses, and even patients greeted her. She smiled happily…wanting to take her break _now. _She stepped out of the hospital, greeted with glowing sun and heat. She groaned, taking the familiar path to Ichiraku's.

XXXOMGRAMENEATER!!!NPSHEISLIKETSUANDEWOMANWANTSSAKEXXX

She slightly sipped the sake, not downing as she did in private. Ah…not that she'd ever admit it…but she REALLY liked sake. Taking another drink, she finished off the cup, slurping down her fifth for the evening. God…she really WAS a second Tsunade. She smiled drunkenly, stepping away from the bar. She swerved, landing into the arms of another familiar kunoichi. Temari smiled softly, struggling under the weight of the semi drunk girl. She heaved her up, the weight of the coral haired kunoichi bearing down on her. "Damn girl." She said, groaning under the weight of the heavier girl. –When drunk that is-

"I didn't know you drink!" she groaned again, jumping up to reapply the pressure on her shoulders. Sakura groaned drunkenly, waving her hands about wildly, almost smacking her "savior" in the face.

"DRUNK DON'T ME I!" she yelled, slurring her words, and speaking them out of order. Temari laughed in spite of herself…heaving the heavy girl home.

XXXBADSAKURAAREYOUANALCHYHOLICNOWTCHTCHLIKETSUNADE!XX

Sake. Shizune yelling at her to get work done. More sake. Work. Work. Sake. More yelling. Sake…sake…sake…work. Shizune yelling even louder. Headache….more sake. Shizune finally coming into the room, banging on her head, and ODERING her to finish the five feet high stack of paperwork on her desk. Tsunade groaned, her cheeks pink and flushed. She took another sip of sake before Shizune angrily grabbed it from her hands, the liquid flying everywhere. Tsunade looked up perturbed that her sake was taken away. Shizune glared at her, pointing with one long thin, pale finger. "WORK!" she turned on her heel and strode out of the room, huffing angrily about the 'insolence of the Hokage.' All in all, Tsunade just huffed, not wanting to work, and desperately wanting her sake back. She sighed resignedly, drooping her shoulders and her head between them. Groaning her head shot up, and she reached for a small stack to work on. Again her head shot up, this time due to rushing footsteps outside the window to the world. An anbu with a mask on his face and a midnight black cloak on his shoulders jumped in, resting on his knees as if he had been running extremely fast, even for an anbu. He stood up, huffing, and slipped his mask to the side to speak.

"Hokage…sama…" he panted, speaking between each huff. "You won't…believe…who is…waiting at the gates!" Tsunade's eyes widened, her hands letting the folder she was holding drop to the floor in surprise. Speaking quietly and uncertainly she leaned forward; tilting her head down, eyes trained on the anbu's every movement.

"W-who?" she asked, anticipating the answer. The anbu's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the left and down. Looking sternly back into Tsunade's eyes he spoke, his lips moving slowly as he formed the words….

"Uchiha Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXDUNXXXXXXDUNXXXXXXXXXXXXXDUNXXXXXXXXXX

OKAYO! This is suuucchhh a LONG beginning to this fanfic, BUT, I had begun writing it on another computer, but it got broken, and so I had to write it on a new one, and I FINALLY got the laptop back, SO, I could update it. .

Oh, this will be a tragedy, meaning angst, character death –MULTIPLE-, Love, TOBIxHINATA. Most of this chapter was funny because this fic will be serious. A little comedy relief, I guess you could say. ;D Oh, for all you Obito/Tobi conspirators…THIS IS A FIC FOR AL YA'LL! I wanted someone under the mask, and not an O.C, so the only other choice is Obito…I THINK ITS HIM ANYWAY! Er….read and review please?


	2. Konoha Loss of the Hokage

Pacing back and forth…back forth…..god, how annoying it was. Tsunade paced back and forth in her office, the sun had long gone down, and the entire village was cast in shadow. How many hours had it been since she had been warned of Uchiha's arrival? She had lost count. Her long blonde hair was matted with sweat to her face. She wiped it away, closing her eyes as a headache came. She groaned, squatting where she stood to rest on her tired legs. She snapped her head up, yet another anbu here to disturb her.

"Ma'am?" he asked softly. She snapped her head up angrily. "WHAT?" she barked gruffly, causing the anbu to wince. He shut his eyes, reopened them and opened his mouth to speak.

"Gomenasai madam. It's Sasuke Uchiha…he wants to speak to you, lord Hokage-sama." He bowed deeply, his eyes trained on the floor below his feet. Tsunade sighed heavily, standing up swiftly, marching out of the door, yelling.

"EVERY FUCKING HALF-HOUR HE SENDS ANBU TO COME GET ME! WHO DOES THE MUTHER-FUCKING UCHIHIA BASTARD THINK HE IS?!" she marched out of the door, her blonde ponytails swaying behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXOMGSASUKEWANTSTOSEETSUBADEXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke…what a sight to see, standing defiantly under the large gates of Konoha. His hands settled on his waist, his legs spread apart, the ever infamous glare set upon his face; brows furrowed, obsidian eyes glowing with rage. Why he was after Tsunade, no one knew. He hadn't known her long enough to bear grudge, so what purpose had he to speak to her? No reason really. Sasuke was seemingly unfazed by all this, but he was deep in thought, concentration shown on his face. To any passerby he might seem perfectly fine…waiting for the Hokage's reply. But inside…was a completely different tune.

'Need to kill her, need to kill her, need to kill her." Those were the only thoughts occupying Sasuke's mind. Why does he need to kill her? Not that Sasuke would ever admit it…but Orochimaru was onto something when he invaded Konoha, and Sasuke would finish off his old village by striking down the most important pillar of the village, the Hokage. Without its main pillar, the village will fall, and Sasuke will have the advantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBADSASUKEYOUBASTARD!XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata furrowed her brow, concentrating intently before her. Tobi made his move….picking up the piece….

"NOOO!!!!" Hinata yelled. Tobi snatched her king from the board, smiling happily while his bishop stood in the place where the king once proudly resided.

"I WIN AGAIN, HINATA-CHAN!" he proclaimed happily, his dark eye smiling in itself. They had played almost fifteen games of chess, Tobi winning every time…wasn't as dumb as Deidara thought. She cleared the board, setting the pieces up again. Tobi lightly grabbed her hand in his, smiling softly.

"I don't wanna play anymore." He said, cocking his head to the side and pouting. Hinata smiled broadly at him, also closing her eyes. They stood up; Tobi wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. They walked out, leaving the cave and walking out into the cool air. Before they left the cave, Zetsu walked out, scowling lightly.

"**Hinata, leader-sama would like to have a word with you." The darker side spoke, glowering. Hinata gasped, looking at Tobi who in turn looked aghast. She nodded her head, dragging Tobi back into the cave. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWOWZERS!LEADERSANISHEREXXXXX**

Hinata walked nervously between the halls, Tobi was left outside as she waited for Zetsu to call her. Outside, Tobi was also impatiently pacing, concentrating on just what leader-sama could want from her….

Zetsu slowly opened the door, its creaking echoed in the empty hall. He poked his venus fly-trap covered head out and nodded at her, gesturing her come in.

Hinata slowly stepped into the room, twiddling her fingers in a familiar manner. She brushed one long strand of violet hair from her eyes when someone spoke.

"**This is Hinata, leader-san." It was Zetsu, his dark side speaking with authority. The room was completely black, and she could barely see the outline of the spy. He was looking past her, towards the left side of the room, his eyes lowered to the floor in respect. Hinata cautiously turned around, her pale eyes searching for…someone. **

"A Hyuuga…" said the voice, it was a man Hinata noticed, but sounded…weird. Hinata silently activated her byakugan and noticed it was a man, surely, but was a hologram, he was not actually there. She was not important enough to be talked to in person, she thought pessimistically. "Ahhh…' he moaned, staring directly at her with piecing blue eyes, while his face and entire body was encased in shadow. "The kekai genkai of the Hyuugas…how nice to see it in person." He spoke, of course referring to the byakugan that she possessed. Hinata was slightly taken aback, but realized, that after all, this was the leader of the Akatsuki, of course he would know many jutsu and of course, the abilities of any enemies, in this case, the Hyuuga clan, from which she is…or was heir to. The leader hologram walked closer, until his face was mere inched from Hinata's. although he was close to her, and she was clearly seen, his body was still hidden in shadow, although she could see what looked like rings attached to the lower half of his face. "why are you here, in this humble cave that happened to be occupied by these three Akatsuki?" Hinata gulped, nervous in the presence of this man…the clearly dangerous leader to the most dangerous…gang, for lack of a better word. 

"I-I was disowned, by my f-father, we had gotten into an a-argument, and I ran away. I saw D-Deidara, and t-Tobi-kun and fainted, they s-saw m-me and b-brought me t-to this p-place." Leader raised one invisible eyebrow as she spoke, mostly when mentioning Tobi. He turned around swiftly, turning his back to her before speaking again.

"Tobi….kun?" he asked suspiciously. Hinata gasped inaudibly, but nodded her head. Leader grinned evilly, bright white teeth shining in the light. He laughed a malicious laugh, throwing his head back and outright howling, Hinata was frightened, her knees were shaking, but her face was calm and collected. "You like…Tobi?" he asked, looking at her seriously. Hinata nervously nodded her head, fearful of Al. leader smiled softly, speaking once more. "Does…Tobi like you?" Hinata nodded her head once more and leader dropped the subject. "You are lucky girl." He said, speaking over his shoulder as he turned away. "Normally, when one wanders obliviously into our cave, they would be killed, but you…" he said, pausing and smiling broadly, narrowing his eyes in a most frightening way. "You…are lucky to stay with us here, you will be trained by our members here, and one day, perhaps unexpected, I will show, with the other members…if you do not meet the requirements for joining Akatsuki you will be killed…if you do, however, meet the requirements, you will be given the option to either join us, therefore deserting Konoha forever, or death on site…we cant have our little secrets here be divulged now?" Hinata gasped, widening her pupil-less eyes as leader walked away. "Oh by the way…" spoke leader, turning over his shoulder and smiling at her innocently. "If you do choose death, or are forced to die…the one who will kill you will be Tobi-kuuunnn." He smiled maliciously, stressing "kun" before the hologram faded away leaving nothing there but the black of the cave walls. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOMGLEADERISEVIL.ERDUH!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crowds of people, civilians, ninjas and the like crowded around two figures, one clad in black, glaring at the figure approaching. Sasuke watched with onyx eyes as the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf approached him, her eyes narrowed, her blonde brows knitted together angrily. She walked, long strides, her long legs carrying her to her opponent. Sasuke looked up at her as she stopped, hand on her hip and glared.

"Welcome back Sasuke." She spat, her voice dripping with a mix of anger and sarcasm. Sasuke growled softly, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at her.

"Nonsense. I must thank Konoha for this nice little "welcome back party." He replied, his voice lowered, and hiss-like. Tsunade growled at him, slicing the air in front of her with one hand.

"What the HELL DO YOU WANT? You're a goddamned traitor to this village and you aren't welcomed back here. What the FUCK do you want?!" the rest of Konoha sitting behind her backed up, feeling the intense anger and incredible charka spike, her anger flaring. Sasuke just smiled, all of his teeth gleaming frightening.

"Orochimaru-sensei taught me one thing, this village of mine, is a disgrace, and I have come to finish what he started oh so long ago…the annihilation of the village hidden in the leaves!" he snarled, pulling his katana from his purple bow and charging Tsunade with all the force and speed he could muster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXWOWXXXXXWOWXXXXXXXXXWOWXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata groaned, clasping her side as it was bleeding profusely. Deidara laughed, tossing his blonde hair back. She hissed at him as Deidara attacked again, using her state as a chance to finish her off. "KATSU!" he yelled, forming a small bird of clay in his hands and tossing it at her. Her pale eyes widened as she saw it coming a moment too late. The bird exploded in a fiery explosion of debris as the clay bird burst, tossing Hinata into the nearest tree as it splintered upon impact, large clouds of blast dust pouring from where the clay made impact. She groaned in pain, her lips bleeding, as well as a long gash across her waist, and various other cuts that marred her body from training with the blonde haired shinobi. She leaned forward, coughing up crimson. She wiped it from her chin hastily, standing up defiantly and glaring at Deidara. He, however, just smiled at her, reaching into his clay bag again and massaging it until yet another clay figurine was formed. Hinata groaned, clasping the wound at her side and rolling her pale violets. Deidara smirked, opening his palm and letting the clay bird fly from his hand. It perched itself a branch away from where Hinata stood. She widened her eyes, tossing her head to the side as the bird exploded in her face, tossing her back onto the ground. She growled, standing up and charging Deidara full on, her palms glowing vibrantly with juuken. Deidara was slightly taken aback, but humoured her, removing his hand from his clay bag. Hinata growled, aiming to strike at his heart but using fluid movements, Deidara back flipped backward, kicking Hinata's arm away. Hinata gasped, but charged again, aiming to kick the blonde man's head. Deidara grabbed her ankle, twisting his arm and making Hinata loose her balance and go crashing to the floor. She glared at him, blood caked hair lying in puddles on the floor. She stood up, tying her hair into a high ponytail and cracking her fingers. Deidara just smirked, crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Is that the best you can do, un?" he asked, mocking her. Hinata snarled, charging him quickly, Deidara laughed and leapt into the air. Expecting this move, Hinata reached up and grabbed her opponent's ankle, dragging him back to the floor. Deidara groaned, lying in a heap on the floor. Hinata charged, her gentle fist activated as she aimed for his heart. The man gasped, pushing himself up and jumping away, narrowly avoiding her deadly strike. Hinata scowled, and elbowed the art nin in the chest, and drop-kicking him in the face, sending him flying into a near tree. He coughed as smoke poured from the hole he created and smiled slightly at her. He reached into his clay bags, dipping both hands into them and pulling his hands out, fists closed. He opened them, placed them on the floor, formed a handseal…"KATSU!" he jumped away; the two small figures crawled closer, snaking their way toward her legs. They attached themselves to her shins, and began to crawl their way up. Hinata's eyes widened and she flipped backward, sending the two creatures flying into the tree behind her, creating a fiery explosion that sent her flying yet again. She crashed into another tree, creating two large wounds on her chest and shins. She fell to the floor, her body limp, her face tilted toward the sky. Unknowingly to her, Deidara crept up silently. He placed one sandal covered foot on her neck and pressed on it slightly, kneeling down and smiling at her, his body barely wounded.

"Are you finished yet, un?" Hinata opened tired eyes and nodded weakly, coughing softly as blood poured from her multiple wounds. Deidara smiled happily and released his foot. He knelt down and gently picked her up, laying her across his arms wedding style. "Back to the cave we go, un." He whistled cheerfully, jumping on his giant clay bird and flying them away.

XXXTRAININGWITHDEIKUNWHOWOULDNTWANTTHATXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade gasped, after quite a few unsuccessful blows, Sasuke finally manage to land one on the slug princess. A large gash ran down her arm, dripping the liquid she feared the most. She gasped, glaring at Sasuke, who in turned smirked at her, his katana dripping crimson. She snarled, quickly forming handseals and slamming her open palm on the ground below. Loudly she shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" which resulted in a large slug forming from the ground, Tsunade riding proudly on her back. Sasuke smirked, staring up at the large slug.

'Guess that's why they call her the slug princess.' He thought sardonically. Forming the same handseals he repeated the jutsu, and in a matter of moments a large purple snake towered over the village of Konoha. Tsunade gasped upon seeing Manda, as that was Orochimaru's summon. She shouted over to Sasuke, fire and rage evident in her eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" Manda hissed, his narrowed eyes slimming and his tongue slithering from between his fangs.

"Brat…ssss…why have you called me…ssss….out here?! I'll require 150 human lives if I battle this bitch for you!" he thrashed his tail about, causing large dust clouds to cover the people below. Sasuke, balancing himself on the snake's backside smirked. "You'll get them." He replied. Manda smiled…as much as a snake can smile, raised his back and charged the slug lady. Sasuke hissed, raising his hands for jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He brought his fingers to his mouth, and multiple large fireballs shot out, incinerating a bit of the slugs skin. The slug howled, rocking side to side causing Tsunade to loose her balance. She almost slipped off, but hung on and jumped back onto its back. She scowled and narrowed her eyes over at Sasuke. 'Damn him!' she thought to herself. Quickly forming handseals she charged across the slug, her palm glowing with an eerie green glow. She charged at Sasuke, swiping at his face as he ducked under her thrust.

'CHARKA SCAPEL!' he shouted mentally as he evaded a second hit. "CHIDORI!" he bellowed, his hand glowing bright blue with electricity. He rammed Tsunade, but she poofed, turning into a small wooden log. Sasuke scowled (LOG! Hahaha…sorry…couldn't resist saying that), swiftly turning to meet Tsunade as she rammed one hand into his shoulder. He gasped in pain, stumbling backwards and "death-glaring" at her. Taking advantage of his momentary cease fire, she charged again, aiming for his stomach. Sasuke back flipped out of the way, charging up chidori. Tsunade turned her head, dodging Sasuke's attack. Letting his charka charge, he began fist to fist combat. He punched Tsunade on her cheek, sending her face to the left, blood spitting out. She growled, her eye black. She rammed her fist into his face, but he dodged. She smirked, sending charka into her foot and kicking him. She sent him flying from Manda's head, all the way to her slug. She jumped, spinning until she was able to grab Sasuke by his high collar. Sasuke scowled, placing his hands on the slug's backside and back flipping, at the same time knocking tsunade's thrust away from his head. He was sent flying; he placed one palm on the slug as he skidded backwards.

"GIVE IT UP, OLD BITCH! I HAVE MORE CHAKRA, MORE STAMINA! I CAN BEAT YOU, STOP WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR MINUTE DIGNITY LEFT!" Sasuke shouted, his sharingan activated, his red eyes glowing vividly with rage. Tsunade growled loudly, lifting her head up and shouting.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DISGRASFUL LITTLE PUNK! I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS ANYTIME OF THE DAY!" with that she charged, and again they engaged in hand to hand combat. She aimed high for his head, but Sasuke caught it, slamming his fist into her chest. She doubled over in pain, groaning but shot back up with a hit to Sasuke's cheek. Because she had been in pain, the shot was weaker than usual, and only sent him back a few feet. Again he charged, kicking her high. She caught it and spun him around, using that to his advantage; Sasuke high kicked her in the head. She scowled as she picked herself of the floor and ran at Sasuke. They spun around, and Sasuke began to run toward Manda. Unknowingly, Tsunade followed, running onto the large snakes purple crown. As soon as she stumbled onto its large head, Sasuke poofed out of existence, and the large snake started to rumble. He rocked his body side to side, throwing Tsunade off balance. Soon she slipped off, and as she fell she saw Sasuke walk to the edge of the snake and gloatfully smirk at her. In the depths of her mind she growled, but spun in the air to regain her balance. Adding charka to her feet, she managed to grab onto a small branch on the side of a tree. She hung onto it, climbing up the trunk with charka powered feet. She scowled up at Sasuke, jumping the small distance down from the tree. The entire city was quiet, everyone, in fear of the fight, had scattered, leaving the city seemingly deserted.

"C'MON DOWN YOU SCARED ASS BITCH!" she called up, sounding braver than she really felt. Sasuke laughed maliciously as Manda lowered his head and Sasuke casually stepped off. "It's on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXWHOAAAAZZZZZERRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks…three weeks of nonstop training with Deidara. Hinata was resting on the couch, one pale arm draped over her closed eyes as she slept.

"HINATA-CHAN! HINATA-CHANNNN!!!!!!!!!" Before Hinata knew it, she was being woken up and rudely pushed off of her comfortable seat. She crashed to the floor and groaned, blinking her still sleepy eyes open. "What….?" She slurred, trying to shake herself awake. Tobi, the one who had so rudely awakened her, looked at her urgently. "LEADRER-SAN! LEADER-SAN IS HERE!"

XXXXXXOMFGLEADERSANISTHEREKNOWWHATSHALLHAPPENXXXXXXX

Tsunade groaned as the area below her fizzled with black smoke. 'Damn those cursed Katon jutsu." She thought as she pushed herself up. Not giving her enough time, he attacked another time, slamming his fist into her busty chest, sending her coughing as she picked herself up for what seemed the one hundredth time. 'Damn it' she cursed to herself mentally as she slid backwards, reaching to the left for a discarded sword…apparently from one of the scared ninjas who ran off. She stood up defiantly, the weapon gleaming menacingly in her hand. She walked forward, her many wounds dripping…the wounds she had not been given time to heal. She stopped walking, the metal clinking softly as she shifted the sword to her front. "Let's end this." She scowled…walking forward slowly as Sasuke pulled his own weapon.

XXXITSNEARINGTEHENDWHOWILLWINIKNOWMWUAHAHAXXXXXXXXXX

A mission…a stupid mission. Tsunade was the object of Naruto's hate as he quickly pushed himself through the thick jungles surrounding Konoha. His long black headband trailed behind him as he pushed himself through the forest quickly. Tsunade had sent him on a mission…a rather simple –meaning boring- escort mission, some random guy he had to escort to somewhere….waterfall village or something…not important enough to remember, Naruto thought. For some insane reason…he felt a thick sense of foreboding…he was thoroughly frightened…for some unknown reason. He charged onwards, sending more charka into his feet, propelling him through the green. He neared the gates, and noticed them eerily empty. He slowed down, finally stopping as he stood under the large gates. He looked over the village, toward Hokage toward. He was freaking out…there were no kids messing around in the street, no anbu rushing to their missions…no adults sending him their icy glares. He began to run…noticing things different in the village. The village, or a small portion of it, was in almost complete ruins. The landscape had changed almost dramatically; the ground was torn up, trees uprooted and buildings uprooted from their foundations. He broke out into a cold sweat, scanning the surrounding area almost feverishly. He saw a large snake residing over one area, smoke…dark black smoke pouring from the area around it. He gasped, rushing toward that specific area. He gasped charging toward the area feverishly. He reached it in record time, scanning the area when he saw two dark figures through the pouring smoke. He jumped onto a nearby tree, perching himself to see above the smoke. He could clearly see the outline of Tsunade; she looked badly beaten, bruised and angry. The other figure…he had to look closer. He strained his eyes as the figure walked through the smoke. Short black hair, spiky in the back, purple ugly ass-bow…black gloves, pants, white man-whore shirt..-like my description…well, he does look like a man-whore. . -

"Sasuke." He whispered his voice barely audible as he stared at the figure.

XXXXXXXXXXOHNOESXXXXXXXXXXXXOHENOESXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked closer, glaring at Tsunade as she whimpered on the ground below him.

"So this…is the great Hokage?" he asked spitefully, sneering at Tsunade as she lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "How pathetic." He spat, raising his katana above his head as Naruto yelled…

"TSUNADE…..NO!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOO! –Squuees- Doncha just hate me?! A CLIFFY! OH I'm sooo happy about having one!!

PLEASE R&R!

I'll LIKE REALLY LOVE YOU!


	3. Death of Tsunade, training with itachi

Disclaimer: Not mine…TT

Thanks to the –few- loverly people that reviewed. This chapter is for you! .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiriya laughed giddily as the women he was watching began to strip unknowingly for his perverted pleasure. He sighed happily as a large chested brunette slipped off her bra and slipped into the shower. Oh yes, he was in heaven.

"JIRAIYA!" shouted an angry voice, snapping Jiraiya from his haze. He gasped loudly, scooting away from his peephole. "WHAT?!" he whispered harshly, spitting at his intruder.

"QUIT! PEEPING!" At this moment all the girls scattered, screaming and scurrying to cover themselves with their discarded towels. Jiraiya angrily cursed under his breath, turning to face this person.

"Damn you, Iruka." He said, chortling as he did so. "Why'd you go and do that- ruined all my research." He said, both he and Iruka laughing. He stood up, his bones groaning, and he sighed. "Damn, sucks to get old." They walked off, laughing loudly at nothing in particular.

XXXXXXXXXSOCHUMMY!!!!!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, ya old' hag!" Sakura slurred, drunkenly throwing insults at Temari. Temari sighed, rolling her eyes as Sakura spat at her. She groaned, and decided to try one last resort.

"Hey pink bitch, Sasuke's dead." Sakura instantly sobered up, pushing herself away from Temari.

"What?!" Temari couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl, at this Sakura lunged, grabbing Temari. "WHAT?!"

"Dude- chill. He's not dead…yet." She whispered under her breath and Sakura relaxed. Temari mentally chuckled at herself for being so evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSHESSOMEANLOLSASUKESDEADXXXXX

It was dark, the cave was dripping, the monotonous dripping almost lulling Hinata to sleep. She was sitting, quietly, on a small wooden chair, outside of a small door, behind which, leader-san was talking to the rest of the Akatsuki; mostly Deidara. She batted her eyelashes, her eyelids had become heavy and she almost fell asleep, when the door opened.

"Hinata-san?" a small voice said from the darkness. Hinata snapped out of her reverie and looked up, it was Tobi who had called to her. She stood up slowly, completely scared. "You may come in now, Hinata-san." Tobi smiled, and Hinata became more comfortable.

She followed Tobi into a dark room, completely shrouded by darkness, but vaguely she could make out the shapes of multiple people, and recognizing the bright hair of Deidara, she relaxed further.

The room was damp and dark, the Akatsuki standing in a semi-circle around her. She was led to Deidara, who seemed to avoid her gaze, staring only at the figure in front of him. She followed his eye line to where he was looking, a hologram, she recognized it instantly. It was leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deidara?" leader asked crisply, pointing is head in the direction of the blonde haired shinobi.

"Yes, un?" Deidara replied, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Leader turned away, his back facing the group of dangerous shinobi.

"Do you believe Hinata-san is worthy of being in the Akatsuki?" he asked, straight to the point. Hinata stiffened and her eyes widened.

Deidara answered swiftly, "Yes, un, I do sir." Hinata smiled mentally, but happiness did not linger as leader continued on.

"How did her training go, despite being only trained in explosive attacks, your specialty?" Hinata was worried, and somewhat annoyed at his questions.

"Fine, un. I believe that she can withstand training, however, she does need to learn more that the others only will be able to teach her." Leader nodded, holding his chin with one hand in deep concentration.

"This is Itachi, Kisame, Aoi (Blue), and you know Deidara, Zetsu and…" he groaned at this point. "Tobi." (A.N In this story it takes place AFTER Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan are dead, so these are the only ones left…V)

"Over months or even years of training, you will be taught by these shinobi, do you except?" He turned to face Hinata, a trace of annoyance in his face.

"Y-yes." Hinata said shakily. Leader scoffed softly, walking closer to the violet haired girl.

"Itachi you are first to train this girl, and training starts...now!" he turned around to face her, harshly smacking her as she blacked out.

XXXXXXXX WOW! LEADERS AN ASSHOLE! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, my head hurts like a bitch!" Hinata grumbled beneath her breath as her head throbbed painfully from where leader had smacked her. She wobbly stood up, taking in her surroundings. She looked around wildly; she saw she was perched on a tree, high above the ground. She felt woozy, clasping at her head uncertainly.

"I suppose we must work on endurance." A silky smooth voice appeared from beyond the trees, and it startled Hinata. She turned around quickly, noticing a figure appearing from beyond the trees. Itachi. Her pale eyes widened as he walked closer, his obsidian eyes narrowed and looking rather bored.

"Itachi…" she whispered, readying herself into defensive mode. Before she could ready herself, Itachi appeared behind her, kicking her in the back and sending her flying.

"Always be on alert." He said as Hinata picked herself up from the floor. She had barely managed to stand again, huffing, before Itachi appeared before her again, harshly grabbing her by her throat.

"Always be wary of your opponent, never let them take advantage of you." She groaned gutturally, kicking him in his stomach, making him loosen his grip around her neck.

"Follow your own advice." She spat at him. He stood up, and she could have sworn a small smile graced his features before they were set back into his normal cold expression.

"Good." He said, reaching for his hidden kunai patch and throwing a barrage of weapons. Activating her byakugan, she created clones, the clearing resonating with the sound of, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After multiple hours of nonstop sparring, Hinata had managed to create multiple shadow clones, all but one to be destroyed by Itachi. She and her clone were panting heavily, a barrage of shuriken, kunai and other various weapons scattered about the clearing. She yelled, her clone charging ahead full on to attack Itachi. Itachi easily managed to sidestep her, grabbing her wrist and swinging her around. The real Hinata created another two clones whilst she was hidden in the bushes surrounding her. She made the newly made clones attack Itachi, who seemed somewhat surprised. She jumped out and all of the clones pulled shuriken and kunai, throwing them in a gust of silver weaponry. Itachi actually appeared frightened, narrowly avoiding her hits. Hinata smirked inwardly, for that was what she had been hoping for him to do. She leapt into the air, harshly aiming a kick at his head, which he was unable to avoid. He was sent flying back and Hinata threw kunai after him quickly. She laughed softly, only to become surprised and angry when the kunai was pinning a small wooden log to the tree in front of her. She activated her byakugan just in time, Itachi flying down from a tree, kunai poised ready to attack her. She spun around quickly, avoiding his strike and ducking below him as he flew over her. She jumped up, aiming a kick for his gut, which he caught and pushed her back. Her clones disappeared and she and Itachi were facing each other; alone.

"Itachi…" she huffed out silently, out of breath and heaving. Itachi merely smirked in reply, annoying Hinata further. She rushed toward him, kunai ready as she charged. In blind anger she rushed forward, only to let Itachi ruthlessly grab her wrist, force her to the ground and hold a kunai to her throat.

"Give?" he asked, somewhat kindly. That freaked Hinata out more than his killing his own clan. "Give." She replied. At that moment, Itachi smacked her, and again she was sent into darkness. (A.N. As you can tell I like having people smack people. . Hehehe)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched on as he saw Sasuke stand over the Hokage; Tsunade. Tears were forming in his eyes as he saw Sasuke pull down his katana…..

Sasuke P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the great Hokage? Pathetic." I raised my blood dipped katana over my head to prepare to strike. From beyond the trees I heard someone yell, sounded like 'Tsunade- no!' or something. Nevertheless, I knew what I came here to do. Tsunade whimpered, and in such a cowardly act, she turned around, trying to crawl away. I narrowed my eyes and laughed at her.

"You are the great Hokage?" I spat at her as she crawled away. "You're pathetic! You are a coward! And you are supposed to be the greatest shinobi in the village? HA!" I spat harshly at her. She stopped only a few feet away from me, collapsing from blood loss. Her eyes closed, no, she could not die on her own.

"I WON'T GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION!" I yelled, taking long steps to reach her. Grabbing her by the blonde hair on her head, I tilted her head up as she lay on the ground.

Weakly she spoke to me, coughing slightly between words. "You….are…such an…ignorant…backstabber….." I laughed at her, my sword high above my head and I brought it down to strike. As she had called me a backstabber, my sword became imbedded between shoulder blades, protruding from her back as she collapsed on the ground. I pulled it out quickly, harshly kicking Tsunade so she would turn over. It was a disgusting sight to see. She was covered in blood, her blonde hair matted to her face with blood and sweat, broken arm and leg, long gashes running along her body, and other various cuts and bruises. I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes at her. She wasn't dead yet.

"Any last words?" I asked her, mocking her, patronizing her. To my surprise however, she did speak.

"Yes…' she groaned, coughing as more blood spilt from her mouth, but she had no strength to wipe it away.

"Naruto….becomes…..Hokage…." I spat at this and raised my katana high, piercing her right breast, her heart stopping…her eyes closing…her last breath caught in her throat as she made a choking sound. Then….her breathing became calm….her eyes fluttered open then closed, her body became limp and…the Hokage, nay, Tsunade…died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello….I really wanted this chapter to be longer; however, once I got to the part where Tsunade died…the chapter didn't need anything more. I hope you liked it, now please! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

Also if you dislike the pairing and would rather make it HinataXSomeone Else in the Akatsuki, I might be willing to change the pairing….or no….just tell me who I should change it to and why it would make a cute pairing for this story. .


End file.
